


Double Chocolate Chip Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein being cute, Shopping, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura go shopping together. Carmilla likes calling Laura cute nicknames, and Laura tries to hide her Doctor Who obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Chocolate Chip Cookies

"Three packets? Really, cupcake?" They were standing in the biscuit aisle of their local supermarket in Silas, and Laura was busy stocking their shopping trolley full of cookies.

Laura blushed as she grabbed another pack of cookies, glaring at her girlfriend in the process.

"They're double chocolate chip." She responded, as if that explained everything.

Carmilla grinned her slow, lazy smile that had Laura feeling hot all over. "Still though – _three_ packets?" She drawled mockingly.

Laura huffed. "They're _double chocolate chip_!" She paused for a moment, eyes shifting guiltily, before grabbing a fourth pack and moving quickly on. "Besides I never hear you complaining when you eat them all."

"I only eat them because that's all you ever have in the cupboards!" Carmilla replied, following Laura down the aisle.

Laura whirled around, crying indignantly, "That's not true!"

Carmilla studied her face, grinning at the fact she'd managed to get Laura riled up so easily. She was so utterly adorable when annoyed - her lips would form a pout that Carmilla longed to kiss.

"No? Why have we only got cookies in the trolley then?"

Laura glared at her for a moment longer, and then sighed heavily. "They're double chocolate chip" she whined quietly. Carmilla chuckled, her heart filled with adoration (though she’d never say that out loud – her reputation would be ruined forever), and lead the way through the supermarket.

Laura pulled a crumpled list from the back pocket of her jeans and handed it to Carmilla. "Perry wrote a list."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Of course she did." Scanning the words written in impeccable handwriting, Carmilla inwardly groaned – it would take ages to get everything on there. She was beginning to understand why Laura only ever bought cookies.

They strolled round the supermarket, Carmilla calling out items from the list and Laura grabbing them as they went past, as well as making some additions of her own.

"Laura." Laura stopped as Carmilla raised her eyebrows at her.

"What?" She said, in her most innocent voice that always worked with her dad.

"I don't think Doctor Who themed coasters were on the list."

Laura blushed prettily, realising she'd been caught. She tried anyway, her hand still inching towards the mats with the blue Tardis printed all over them. "Maybe Perry's into Doctor Who. Maybe Laf asked for them. You don't know."

Carmilla just stared at her, one eyebrow raised. Laura felt herself breaking under the intense gaze, and eventually grumbled, "Fine, they weren't on the list. But," she hurried on as Carmilla opened her mouth to protest, "you're always leaving rings of blood on the tables from your mugs, and they're really hard to clean."

The vampire gaped at her. "So it's my fault that we need Doctor Who mats? What about the weird science experiments that Laf's always doing. They leave marks everywhere! Why don't you blame them too?"

Laura had to giggle at the incredulity on her girlfriend's face. She stepped closer, until their faces were mere inches apart. "Laf's one of my best friends."

Carmilla attempted to act hurt, but it was hard when Laura was so close to her. She couldn't focus on anything other than those beautiful lips, so close to her own. She managed to choke out, "So I'm not your best friend?"

Laura smiled and twined her arms behind Carmilla's neck. Being this close to Laura always made her feel dizzy and overwhelmed (but in the best way possible).

Laura whispered, "You can be, if you want." Her breath was hot on Carmilla's neck, making her sure that her heart would be racing (if she still had a heartbeat, that is). Laura continued, "But best friends don't do this." She pulled Carmilla's head down slightly in order to capture her lips. The kiss was chaste at first, both women aware that they were in a public place. Laura's tongue soon teased open Carmilla's lips though, and the kiss became much more heated.

When they separated, both flushed and uncomfortably hot, Laura picked up her Doctor Who mats and threw them into the trolley. Carmilla attempted to refocus on the list, but all she could think of were Laura’s lips on her own. She realised she’d been staring at said lips for the past ten seconds, and quickly shook her head.

Attempting to calm down, Carmilla said, “I never get what you see in Doctor Who.”

Laura pinned her with a glare that wasn’t the least bit threatening while Carmilla carried on.

“I mean, look cupcake – I’ve been around for over a hundred years and _not once_ have I seen evidence that time travel–”

Laura cut in angrily. “Don’t you dare ruin Doctor Who for me, Carmilla Karnstein.”

Carmilla stepped closer, though she was still quaking from the previous kiss. “What are you going to do about it cutie?”

Laura didn’t reply as their mouths inched together. _Just a little closer,_ Carmilla thought. Just as their lips were about to meet again, Carmilla closed her eyes. She waited for the soft pressure of Laura’s mouth, so familiar to her already, yet still the best thing in the world. When it never came, Carmilla slowly cracked open her eyes.

Laura was standing a _metre_ away from her with a smug, self-satisfied smirk on her face. The vampire nearly growled in frustration.

“ _That’s_ what I’m going to do about it.” Laura said sweetly, then turned around and practically skipped in the opposite direction.

 _The sooner we get the shopping done, the sooner we get home…_ With a grin, Carmilla quickly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos mean a lot to me so they'll be greatly appreciated.  
> Also, it's my first time writing Carmilla fan fiction - how was it? Should I do more?  
> I'm on tumblr (gaggleofunicorns) so feel free to get in touch with any ideas or prompts that you might have.


End file.
